Hazard & Chaos
by Terror of The Azure Flame
Summary: What if there had been another reason Takato was given Guilmon besides the fact that he had created him but was unaware of that reason? Find out the mysterious secrets behind the connection between Takato and Guilmon. Rukato w HenryJeri. Please R
1. Prologue

Hazard & Chaos

Prologue

By: Damerei A.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Digimon series. I kinda wish I did because this show could really role in some money for me but I can't have it like that. This story shall take place from the beginning of the season 3 and continue on out. What if there had been another reason Takato was given Guilmon besides the fact that he had created him but was unaware of that reason? Find out the mysterious secrets behind the connection between Takato and Guilmon.

There is a legend of the digital world that spoke a great catastrophe that almost caused the extinction of all digital life by a great darkness. Many years ago the Digital world had been thrown into chaos with the birth of a powerful digimon. The birth of the dark dragon of destruction, Megidramon, had brought suffering to many of the other Digimon as he rampaged across all quadrants of the digital plane. Thousands of digimon lost their lives as a war was being waged against the dark dragon but it was proven to be a hopeless battle. Each of the sovereign digimon faced Megidramon and were defeated so in a final desperate attempt they combined their power and formed a digimon strong enough to defeat Megidramon, the holy knight digimon, Gallantmon.

The battle between Gallantmon and Megidramon lasted for many days with much destruction being suffered by the digital world. The power of these digimon was so great that the sovereign feared that they would destroy the entire digital world before they were finished. Gallantmon knew that his power was on par with Megidramon and decided to bond with him in order to stop him. The results were that Megidramon was forced into a deep sleep as his power was constantly at war with Gallantmon's for control over his body.

However, the sovereign knew that a power as great as Megidramon would not remain sealed away forever for he was powered by the digital hazard. So a plan was enacted to strip Megidramon of his power and place it within a vessel but this vessel was not digimon in origin but still contained digimon like traits. The four digital sovereigns created a human vessel that would be capable of containing Megidramon's power as the dark dragon was reverted back to a digital egg. Zhuqiaomon was given charge of this vessel as he was placed within the southern quadrant where he ruled supreme and the risk of Megidramon's power being tampered with by evil was less likely to occur.

This vessel was born to Mie and Takehiro Matsuki and given the name of Takato Matsuki. However, none of the sovereign could have predicted that Takato would inadvertently become responsible for the rebirth of Megidramon but would also become the savior of the digital world.

Well, here is my first attempt at a digimon fanfic. I always thought about writing one but was to lazy to start one but since I've gotten into fanfic writing so much I just thought I'd give it a shot. This story was inspired in part by perfect Hazard by Black and by the Tamers Forever series by Daneel Rush. This really an AU of the entire season 3 and will contain some Rukato and possible Henry/Jeri coupling. The next chapter shall introduce many of the main characters as Takato receives Guilmon while interacting with Rika, Henry, and the others.

The next chapter of Digimon: Hazard & Chaos: The Birth. C-yah.

Digivolutions:

Gigimon is Guilmon's In Training form.  
  


Type: Micro/Lesser Virus 

Attack: Hot Bite

Guilmon: A Digimon that needs no introductions.

Type: Reptile Virus

Attacks: Pyro Sphere/Rock Breaker

Growlmon is Guilmon's champion form

Type: Dark Dragon Virus

Attacks: Pyro Blaster/Dragon Slash

WarGrowlmon is the ultimate form of Guilmon.

Type: Android Virus/Data

Attacks: Atomic Blaster/Radiation Blade Attack

Gallantmon is the Mega form of Guilmon.

Type: Warrior Virus

Attacks: Lightning Joust/Shield of the Just

Gallantmon Crimson Mode is Guilmon's alternate and more powerful mega form through fusion with Grani.

Type: Exalted Holy Knight

Attacks: Invincible Sword/Final Justice

Hazard Digivolutions:

Digital Evolutions influenced by the power of the digital hazard.

BlackGrowlmon is Guilmon's corrupt champion form.

Type: Dark Dragon Virus

Attacks: Exhaust Flame/Plasma Blade

BlackWarGrowlmon is the corrupt form of WarGrowlmon

Type: Android Virus

Attacks: Atomic Blaster/Radiation Blade Attack

ChaosGallantmon is the corrupt evolution of Gallantmon

Type: Dark Warrior Virus

Attacks: Demon's Disaster/Judecca Prison

ChaosGallantmon: Hazard Mode is the corrupt evolution of Gallantmon: Crimson Mode

Type: Exalted Dark Knight

Attacks: Execution Blade/Eternal Penance

Megidramon is Guilmon's corrupt evolution from WarGrowlmon/BlackWarGrowlmon and the unstoppable Demon Dragon of destruction.

Type: Evil Dragon Virus

Attacks: Megiddo Flame/Hell Howling

This will be all of the evolutions that will be included in my Hazard & Chaos fanfic. If you have anything that you may want to add then, let me know and I will consider including it.


	2. The Birth

Hazard & Chaos

Chapter 1: The Birth

By: Damerei A.

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Digimon series. I kinda wish I did because this show could really role in some money for me but I can't have it like that. This story shall take place from the beginning of the season 3 and continue on out. What if there had been another reason Takato was given Guilmon besides the fact that he had created him but was unaware of that reason? Find out the mysterious secrets behind the connection between Takato and Guilmon.

Mie Matsuki stood in the doorway and sighed as she saw that Takato had yet to wake up. If she didn't get up very soon he would be late for school for the fourth time this week. She walked over to the bed and grabbed the top of the covers that happened to be wrapped around Takato's head and gave a hard yank but was surprised as Takato kept a firm hold on them. She gave another hard tug but only got the same results and this began to irritate her since Takato would be late for school again if he didn't get up very soon. Finally, she managed to tug the covers out of his grip enough to expose a mass of brown hair and leaned down to place her lips next to his ear.

Mie took a deep breath. "TAKATO MATSUKI! IF YOU DON'T GET UP THIS VERY INSTANT YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Mie quickly leaned back as the mass of brown hair jerked with a start as Takato bolted straight up with a look of fright etched into his features. He quickly placed a hand over his chest to calm his heart down then, turned to look at his mother for a few seconds before frowning.

"Geez, what's the big idea yelling in my ear like that, mom? You almost gave me a heart attack just now." Takato said, sleepily.

Mie frowned as well. "Well, if you weren't so lazy then, I wouldn't have to wake you up like this every morning. Now, hurry up and get dressed so you can get something to eat and hopefully you'll get to school on time."

Takato sighed as he climbed out of bed. "I'm not lazy, mom. I was just up late the past few nights studying for this big test Miss Asagi is giving us today."

"If you could put as much effort into getting up on time as you do studying then, I wouldn't have to worry about you so much." Mie said, walking out of the room.

Takato sighed again. (Man, why must she always do this to me everyday?)

Takato quickly changed into his normal clothes that consisted of a blue hooded shirt, grey pants, gold wristbands, and gold-rimmed goggles along with green sneakers to complete his outfit. The young Matsuki quickly grabbed his backpack and made a dash out of the room and down into the kitchen where his mother was standing over the counter rolling some bread. Mie turned her head as she heard someone enter the kitchen and smiled as she saw that Takato was now fully awake and dressed. 

"It's about time you got up. Your breakfast is on the table but could you do me a quick favor?" Mie asked.

"Um sure, mom." Takato replied, uncertainly.

Mie smiled. "Could you pull out the loaves from the oven and replace them with some fresh ones?" Takato nodded. "Thank you very much, sweetie."

Takato grabbed an oven mitt from the tabletop and headed over to the oven to retrieve the loaves of bread. He opened the oven and pulled out the freshly baked loaves of bread then, replaced them with another batch of freshly rolled ones before closing the oven again. He quickly discarded the glove then, glanced over at the clock to see that he only had a few minutes left if he was going to have enough time to meet up with Kazu and Kenta.

"Oh, man! I'm going to be late again!" Takato exclaimed.

Mie looked back at Takato as he ran towards the door but not before he grabbed some bread that she had set out for him then, disappeared from her sight. The brown-haired woman could only sigh and shake her head at him but there was nothing she could do to change him. A moment later, the backdoor opened as Takehiro Matsuki walked into the kitchen and stepped up behind his wife, embracing her from around her waist.

"Did he actually get up on time for once?" Takehiro asked.

Mie shook her head. "No, I had to wake him up again. I just don't know what I'm going to do about him since he seems to get even lazier everyday. I'm starting to wonder if we did something wrong in raising him and sometimes I have trouble getting him to listen to me."

Takehiro chuckled. "Dear, you worry too much sometimes. I'm sure that it's just a stage that Takato is going through since he's not your little boy anymore. He's growing up and you have to start treating him like he is."

Mie sighed. "I can't help it because he is my little boy but sometimes he seems so distant and I'm starting to worry."

Takehiro could only embrace her, as he was unable to come up with something to ease her fears. She was correct about the fact that Takato did seem to be rather distant lately but he figured that it was merely a stage that he was going through at the moment. He could only hope that his son would get over it very soon before something actually happened for the worse.

Meanwhile, Takato was running down the streets of Shinjuku at breakneck speed and everyone that saw him coming quickly got out of the way knowing that it was the Matsuki Hurricane that was coming there way. Takato was breathing heavily as he made his way to Shinjuku Park where Kazu and Kenta would be waiting for him in the kid's area of the playground while playing the digimon card game.

"Man, I hope they don't leave without me again." Takato said in panic.

Finally, the young gogglehead reached the little structure that they used as a club and made his way inside. He could easily hear the sounds of Kazu and Kenta above him as he lifted himself up into the loft. As usual the two were immersed in another game in which Kazu was winning over Kenta as usual but neither looked up as Takato entered.

Takato was busy looking through his box of digimon cards and took out some cards from his pocket to add to his collection. He was about to grab his card reader when he heard a groan of despair that he recognized as Kenta's and turned around just in time to see Kazu warp digivolve his Agumon all the way to it's mega form, WarGreymon but he could've sworn that it had been a MetalGreymon when he first arrived but quickly shrugged it off.

"Yes, now I use WarGreymon's A attack to crush your WereGarurumon and I win yet again!" Kazu exclaimed, triumphantly.

"Oh, man! That's the tenth loss this morning and it just isn't fair." Kenta groaned. "I could've won if you didn't have that blast digivolve card then, I would've beaten you."

"No, you wouldn't have because you fell directly into my strategy and now you see why I'm the best. If you keep losing to me like this you won't have any cards left to play with." Kazu taunted.

Takato snickered and for the first time the two boys looked up to see Takato there.

"Hey, chumly. How long have you been there?" Kazu asked.

Takato shrugged. "Long enough to see you beat Kenta again. I almost thought that I was going to be late and that you guys were going to leave without me again."

"Well, chumly. You got lucky since I had to prove to Kenta who the superior card player around here is and I'll prove it to everyone when I enter the Digimon tournament next month." Kazu boasted then, grinned at Takato. "Do you want to try your luck, Takato? I'm sure I can squeeze in a quick game with you before we have to leave for school."

Takato grinned. "What for so I can take more of your cards?"

Kazu frowned. "You just got lucky and I didn't bring my best cards with me last time. This time I'll be the one that wins and you'll have to give me five of your best cards."

Takato shook his head. "Nope, I really don't feel like playing today and besides I don't want to humiliate you again."

"Whatever, chumly. I know you're scared so I won't hold it against you this time but next time we're going to play for real." Kazu said then, glanced at his watch. "Come on, you guys. If we leave now we can still make it to school on time."

With that said, Kenta and Kazu jumped down to the ground and ran out of the structure but Takato remained behind as he finished organizing his cards but something caught his eye. He noticed a shining blue color as he moved around a few cards and saw that it was a blue card that he had never seen before and wondered how it got mixed in with his cards. The card was mainly blue with a silver edge running along its left side with a yellow square in the middle and what looked like a small dinosaur coming out of the center of the square. He turned the card to get a better look at it and was surprised as the card flashed with different colors for a fraction of a second.

"I don't remember ever having this card before. Maybe Kazu or Kenta slipped it in before I came here but how can I use it?" Takato mused to himself.

Absentmindedly, his left hand reached for the card reader and pulled both items next to each other. The blue card flashed again right before Takato slowly slid it through the card reader slot. As soon as he finished swiping the card Takato noticed the screens was flooded with random numbers and yelped in surprise as the small device began smoking. The card reader clatter to the floor before Takato and smoking increased as well as sparks of electricity were being flung out of the device but just as suddenly as it started it stopped. Takato stared at the card reader for a second in confusion and started reaching for it when it began glowing while its form began to morph into something else. Once the light died away, Takato saw that it had become different device but his mind almost automatically informed him that it had to be a digivice. The digivice was mainly white with a red ring around the small screen on the top while it was wide at the top and slender at the bottom for easier gripping. As he took a closer look he noticed that there were various runes engraved into the red ring but he couldn't make them out but knew they had to be important.

"Wow, does this mean that I'm a digimon tamer?" Takato asked himself in awe.

He reached for the digivice again but as his right hand made contact with it he was shocked by a sudden burning feeling on the back of his hand. He suddenly noticed that a mark was beginning to form on the back of his hand and was shocked as it turned out to be a hazard symbol. The symbol glowed crimson red for a few moments then, slowly faded away along with the burning sensation. Takato remained in a frozen position for a few moments as he tried to figure out what had happened but it was short lived as Kenta's voice reached him.

"Hey, chumly! If you don't hurry then, we're going to be late for school again." Kenta yelled.

Takato jumped in surprise and quickly pocketed the digivice then, quickly closed the lid of his card box before leaping to the ground below. He looked ahead to see both Kazu and Kenta waiting for him but they started running off once they saw him.

"Hey, wait up you guys." Takato called out.

Kazu laughed. "No way, chumly. We're not going to be late again because of you."

Kenta joined in the laughter as Takato struggled to catch up with the two boys. His mind quickly went back to the digivice that now resided in his pocket and he wondered if he was truly a digimon tamer then, where was his digimon.

Kazu, Kenta, and Takato ran through the halls in an attempt to make to class before the bell rang but as Takato turned the final corner he ran into someone and fell back into Kazu. Both boys were sent tumbling to the floor along with the unknown person but they quickly looked up as the heard Kenta gasp. They gasped as well as they saw that it was their teacher, Mrs. Asagi that Takato had bumped into and Kazu quickly scrambled to his feet. The brown-haired woman slowly looked up while rubbing her forehead and frowned as she saw that it was Takato that had ran into her.

"Takato Matsuki, how many times have I told you and your friends about running in the halls?" Mrs. Asagi asked, dryly.

Takato quickly stammered an apology while Kazu and Kenta laughed at their friend. That was until Mrs. Asagi turned her gaze onto the two boys and they quickly clammed up while trying to look innocent. It was at that moment the bell ring and all three boys paled considerably but Mrs. Asagi noticed this and couldn't resist the urge to chuckle.

"Don't worry, you three aren't late since you're with me but all of you have detention after school for running in the halls." Mrs. Asagi said.

All three boys groaned in response and hung their heads low. Mrs. Asagi and Takato got back to their feet before the brown-haired woman turned and all three boys followed her in the direction of their class. The classroom that had once been in quiet a ruckus quickly quieted down as Mrs. Asagi and the three boys entered the room. Kazu, Kenta, and Takato all blushed in embarrassment as they saw that they had quickly become the center of attention and their blushes deepened as a few of their classmates began giggling.

Mrs. Asagi looked at the three boys. "Okay, you three. Take your seats and try not to interrupt my class for once, got that?"

The three boys quickly answered their agreement and made their ways over to their seats. Takato slumped down in his seat and released a heavy sigh as he heard Mrs. Asagi begin calling out names. He absentmindedly answered her but his mind was now focused on the digivice that was now resting in his pocket and he wondered why he had received it. It was different from the ones that he had seen in both seasons of the digimon TV series but he wondered if that meant that digimon were truly real.

(If I'm really a digidestined then, where is my digimon? I thought whenever a digidestined got there digivice that they always got there digimon not long after that and why does digimon tamer keeps popping up in my head?) Takato thought.

Deciding that it wouldn't help him to continue dwelling on the thought he pulled out a small pad from his pocket and flipped through it. The pages were filled with some crudely drawn and some accurately drawn pictures of various digimon. Finally, reaching a clean sheet the googleheaded boy began drawing in the design for what his ideal partner would be like. The digimon was roughly based on Agumon but was larger than the orange rookie and was mostly red in color with a white patch for its stomach. Three claws adorned the dinosaur-like digimon's hands and two large claws extended from his feet while two bat-like wings were on either side of its reptilian head. A large triangle with three other triangles surrounding the faces of the first was placed in the top front of his nose and the same marking appearing again on the back of his forearms and the front of his shins. A large hazard symbol much like the one that had appeared on the back of Takato's hand was centered in the middle of his stomach. Black rings were wrapped around the upper part of his tail, the upper part of his legs, halfway around his lower torso, halfway around his neck, and also just behind the symbols on his forearms. Finally, the digimon's eyes were a gold color and had black markings just below each eye. As Takato finished drawing, he was surprised at how detailed the drawing was and wondered how he could've drawn such an accurate drawing of his ideal partner.

(Guilmon.) The name echoed through Takato's head and he couldn't suppress the small smile that appeared on his lips. (I'll make him the most powerful rookie ever and he'll have the best attacks.)

Takato immediately began scribbling in various statistics for his digimon's strength but he had no idea how fate would choose to reward him for this act. Takato was so engrossed in his drawing that he hadn't noticed that Mrs. Asagi had stopped talking and was glaring in his direction. The brown-haired woman had tried calling out to him several times but had been ignored and this tended to annoy her since this was becoming a recurring habit of Takato's.

(Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with him. I think I must have done something in a past life of mine to deserve having Takato Matsuki in my class for the last two years.) Nami thought, despairingly.

With a slight frown, she walked around her desk and over to where Takato was seated. Kazu and Kenta watched this act and couldn't help feel sorry for their friend while at the same time they were glad that it was him and not them. Mrs. Asagi finally reached Takato's desk and resisted the urge to groan as she saw that Takato was once again drawing pictures of Digimon. Even though, she didn't like the fact that he did this while she was teaching she had to admit that he was an excellent artist since the picture was intricately detailed. However, even though she admired his artistic skills it was still no excuse for her to allow him to ignore her teachings.

"Matsuki, how many times have I told you not to engage in your little artistic episodes while in my class? This the third time this week I've caught you drawing pictures when you should be paying attention. What exactly do you have to say for yourself this time?" Mrs. Asagi demanded in slightly angered tone of voice.

Takato looked up in surprise as he heard Mrs. Asagi's voice and paled when saw the woman frowning down at him. Takato laughed, nervously while rubbing the back of his head in an embarrassed manner.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Asagi. I promise that it won't happen again." Takato said, nervously.

Mrs. Asagi sighed, heavily. "Takato, just go stand outside until I can think of an appropriate way to punish you."

Takato hung his head as he stood and headed out of the classroom while ignoring the giggles from his classmates. Kazu, Kenta, and one girl could only stare at him sympathetically as he slowly made his way out of the door. Takato's shadowed reflection reappeared next to the window as he slowly leaned back against the glass. A moment later, he could hear the voice of Mrs. Asagi as she once again resumed her teachings and sighed as he pulled out his notepad. Luckily, Mrs. Asagi hadn't grabbed it from him like she normally would. He looked over the drawing of Guilmon and made sure that everything was perfect before he placed the notepad back into his pocket. He suddenly remembered the digivice in his other pocket and his hand quickly sought out the object.

Takato flipped the digivice over in his hands then, looked at the small black screen in the center. He pressed one of the buttons that was located beneath the screen but nothing happened so he sighed again. Looking closely at the device, he took note of the runes and noticed that they looked exactly like the symbol that had appeared on the back of his hand as well as the symbols that he had drawn on Guilmon.

(I wonder exactly what I'm supposed to do with this. Maybe I got this digivice by accident and it was meant for Kazu or Kenta but what about that symbol that appeared on my hand. Maybe I was just imagining it and I guess I'll just put it off for the time being.) Takato thought as he pocketed the small device once again.

The goggleheaded boy leaned his head back against the window and his mind wandered to what it would be like for him to be a digimon tamer and have Guilmon as his digimon. There wouldn't be a digimon that could stand a chance against them and he would be the best tamer in the entire world. However, Takato was unaware that the screen of the digivice was had lit up and was displaying the hazard symbol while the symbol on the back of his hand had reappeared and was glowing a crimson red.

Later Takato found himself sitting in class during lunch as punishment for not paying attention in class. He had been instructed to write a two page paper apologizing for not paying attention in class and saying that he would not do so again. He was only halfway done with the first page when he sighed and turned his gaze to look out the window. Scanning the grounds outside, he could easily make out Kazu, Kenta, and a few of his other friends beneath a tree playing the digimon card game, as was their normal ritual. He groaned in despair and wished that he was out there with them instead of inside writing some stupid paper all because Mrs. Asagi had caught him drawing. It was like the woman had a personal vendetta against him since he was always the one that she targeted to discipline as if she was using him as an example for the rest of the class.

Suddenly, he was aware of another presence in the room by the rhythmic tapping of shoes on the floor as they echoed throughout the room. He slowly turned to see who it was and felt his face flush a light shade of pink as he caught sight of his crush, Jeri Kato. Jeri was in his mind the most attractive girl in his class with her long auburn hair tied into a single ponytail that extended from the left side of her head and clear blue eyes. His blush deepened as she made her way over to his desk while smiling then, she turned and headed towards her own desk. Takato quickly shook his head and looked back down at his paper, as he knew he had to finish it by the end of lunch. However, he jumped in surprise as a dog puppet suddenly filled his view.

"Whaaaaa!!!" Takato yelled out as he sat up straight almost losing his balance.

"Ruff!" The puppet barked. "Jeri wants to know how are you?"

Takato stared at the puppet for a moment before looking up at Jeri who was standing beside him. The auburn haired girl smiled at him as she pulled the puppet back to hold it against her chest.

Takato blushed. "I-I-I'm doing fine. Um…thanks for asking."

Jeri smiled. "I thought you might be lonely so I came to check up on you. What were you drawing when Mrs. Asagi came to your desk?"

Takato looked down, embarrassed. "I was um… drawing digimon."

Jeri giggled and held out her puppet again. "Ruff! Maybe you could show us some of your pictures. Ruff!"

Takato blushed, slightly. "I-if-if you want then, I guess it's okay."

Jeri smiled again. "Well, I'll see you later, Takato."

Takato offered a weak goodbye as the girl turned and headed out of the classroom. However, a moment later he sweatdropped as the puppet head slipped back round the corner.

"Ruff! You better hurry up and finish that paper or you'll be in trouble. Ruff!" The sock puppet said before disappearing again.

Takato shook his head a few times and I wondered how he ended up being attracted to her. True, she was really cute but at the same time she was a little weird and tended to creep him out a lot. He looked back down at the paper before him and after a moment's hesitation he began writing again. If he didn't hurry up and Mrs. Asagi's paper soon then, she would make him stay even longer after school to finish. He already knew that if he came home a little late that his parents would get worried and have the police looking for him.

It was quite some time later Takato walked into the family bakery with a tired expression on his face and slumped forward shoulders. He groaned as he remembered how Mrs. Asagi had extended his after school punishment for another thirty minutes even though he had finished the paper but that had only been part of his punishment. He hated having to walk home by himself since neither Kazu nor Kenta had waited up for him. He noticed that his father was busy with customers but had looked up when he heard the door chime as it opened.

"Hey there, son. What are you doing home so late?" Takehiro asked.

Takato sighed. "I got detention from Mrs. Asagi again but it really wasn't my fault this time. I accidentally ran into her when I was trying to get to class on time and she made me stay after school."

Takehiro raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm sure Nami had a good reason for assigning you detention and since you have a legitimate excuse you don't have to worry about getting into trouble. Go in the kitchen and see if your mother needs any help with the bread."

Takato sighed. "Yeah, okay."

Takehiro could only frown as he watched Takato walk into the kitchen while mumbling something inaudible. He realized that Mie had been right to worry about Takato since he noticed that at times Takato seemed completely indifferent. However, he quickly pushed the thought aside as he once again attended to the customers.

Takato walked into the kitchen and looked around with a bored look until his eyes settled on Mie. The brown-haired woman had her back to him as she was placing freshly made bread into the oven. Takato made his way over to stand a few feet behind her before calling out to her.

"Hey, mom!" Takato exclaimed, cheerfully.

Mie turned to look over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Takato but it was quickly replaced by a frown. Mie turned to face Takato and the young gogglehead immediately flinched at the hard look she was directing at him. There was nothing worse to have his mother start yelling at him when he was late from school.

"Well, explain yourself this time, young man. What reason do you have for coming home two hours late?" Mie demanded.

"Mrs. Asagi gave me detention again." Takato replied, sheepishly.

Mie sighed, softly as her expression softened. "Takato, you've been assigned detention by Mrs. Nami everyday this week and I'm starting to wonder if you doing this on purpose. Is it because you don't want to help out around the bakery?"

Takato was caught off guard by that question. "No, it's nothing like that. I really like helping you and dad since I love the smell of fresh bread. I think Mrs. Asagi has it out for me since I'm always the one that she decides to punish."

"Well, there isn't a point in arguing about this. I don't really need any help right now so you should go ahead and get washed up for dinner. It's almost done and I'll have everything ready after a finish placing this last batch of bread in the oven to bake so hurry up." Mie said, a soft smile gracing her features.

Takato returned the smile and quickly headed up to his room, glad that his mother wasn't going to yell at him. He dropped his backpack and kicked off his shoes before dashing off to the bathroom to wash up for dinner. It wasn't long for the brown-haired boy was rushing down the stairs and back down into the kitchen. Mie and Takehiro were waiting for him since Takehiro had already closed the bakery for the night. The three members of the Matsuda family sat down at the table and began eating soon followed by laughter that echoed throughout the bakery.

It was some time later when Takato found himself in his room gazing at the object that lay on his dresser. He still was wondering why he had been chosen to receive a digivice and yet he had no digimon. Maybe his digimon was out there somewhere and he just had to find it but where could it be. He looked down at the notepad in his hands and gazed at the picture of Guilmon for a few moments before an idea came into his head.

"I wonder if this would work. When I scanned that blue card it turned my reader into a real digivice so maybe if I scan Guilmon's picture it will make him real. If it does then, I'll have the most perfect partner in the world." Takato said.

Takato stood from the bed and made his way over to the desk then, grabbed the digivice in his left hand. Slowly, he brought the notepad towards the slot on the right side then, pressed it against the top. Taking a quick deep breath, Takato began sliding the pad in but only managed to get the edge in before it became stuck and he realized how silly he was for even trying this in the first place. Mentally berating himself, the young goggled boy placed the digivice and pad down on the desktop then, turned away from it.

"What was I thinking?" Takato asked himself.

However, a peculiar sound caught his ears and he turned around to look behind him then, gasped in shock. The screen of the digivice was emitting an intense light as the top pages of his note pad were being sucked through the slot then, fell aimlessly on the floor. Takato was so surprised by this sudden turn of events that he failed to move from his spot by the door and could only watch in wide-eyed shock. This continued for a few more minutes before all the pages that contained the digimon statistics for Guilmon were scattered across the floor but Takato noticed that the screen was still lit. Takato slowly made his way over to his desk but his mind was a jumble of random thoughts.

(What the hell was that all about? Why was the digivice scanning my drawings of Guilmon and why did it start acting up all of a sudden? Ever since I got that thing I've had weird things happen to me like that symbol appearing on the back of my hand.) Takato thought then, looked at the back of his hand.

At first there was nothing there and Takato believed that he had imagined seeing the symbol earlier but as he lowered his hand he noticed a flash of red. He could only gasp in shock as the strange symbol appeared on the back of his hand once again he was still unsure as to why it was on the back of his hand but he was sure that it was a hazard symbol. Suddenly, his eyes gained a vacant look and his lips began moving in a silent whisper of the words that suddenly passed through his mind.

"Digital Hazard, Megidramon!" Takato exclaimed in a barely audible whisper.

As soon as the words were said, the vacant look vanished and Takato blinked a few times in a confused manner. He was now holding the digivice in his hand but he didn't remember picking in up. His eye quickly focused on the small digital screen in the center and was surprised to see that a white egg with red spots was pulsing in the center of it. Immediately, Takato's eyes widened in wonder and a huge smile appeared across his face.

"A digiegg!" Takato exclaimed with excitement. "I can't believe it! I'm really going to have my very own digimon."

Takato began pressing the buttons on the digivice and watched as the screens scrolled to the right but each time the digiegg was displayed. For a moment, Takato wished that the digivice had come with some sort of instruction manual but his excitement at having his own digimon was becoming almost unbearable. However, since he knew next to nothing about the digivice he could only wait until the egg hatched and see what kind of digimon would be born.

A sudden yawn escaped Takato's lips and he realized that he was rather tired from everything that happened to him earlier that day. Without realizing, Takato quickly slipped out of his normal clothes and into his pajamas before climbing into bed but he failed to realize that he was still clutching the digivice in his hand. As soon as Takato was sound asleep the digital hazard symbol appeared on the back of his hand was glowing even brighter than ever before.

Takato could feel a cold wind blowing around him and water falling against his head but his eyes were closed. With the sudden realization that it was raining his eyes snapped wide open in alarm. He found himself staring at the wall of a nearby building and could see the rain pouring down all around him. There was a light fog that hovered across the area and Takato had to wonder what kind of dream was this. He tried to move his arms but quickly realized that he couldn't since his arms and legs were stretched out in the parody of being crucified. He tried to move his arms again but it was impossible and there was nothing that Takato could see that was holding him so he was left in a state of confusion. The young Matsuki also realized that he was still dressed in his pajamas and he also felt a pressure in his right hand. Taking a quick glance he was surprised to see his digivice in his hand but didn't dwell on it long as he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

The fog wasn't thick to obscure his vision so as Takato turned to look he was clearly able to see a Lynxmon walking forward towards a person appeared to be a redheaded girl about his age. The girl was wearing a long trench coat and sported a pair of dark shades. He couldn't really make out anymore details about her but he could easily tell that the girl was not afraid of the digimon that was coming towards and he soon realized why as a smirk appeared on her face.

"Renamon! Walk all over him!" The girl called out.

Takato noticed a shimmering in the air beside the girl, as a Renamon appeared in mid-air then, slowly settled to the ground in a kneeled position. The yellow and white fox-like digimon stood up and looked forward just in time to be slammed into by Lynxmon. Takato could only gasp in shock as he realized that the girl was a digimon tamer but he had no idea that there were evil digimon. He noticed the girl tamer hadn't moved even though Lynxmon had only passed with a few meters of her but luckily the fiery feline digimon was only focused on Renamon. Remembering the two digimon, Takato quickly focused his attention on the two and gasped as he saw that Renamon was pinned beneath Lynxmon, who was grinning deviously down at her. However, Takato noticed that her tamer had other ideas as saw her pull out a digivice like his except that it had a blue ring in contrast to his red one. He was surprised by this but he was even more surprise as he saw he pull out a card and by closer inspection he could see that it was from the digimon card game.

(I wonder what she plans to do with a card from the game.) Takato thought.

He soon got his answer as the mysterious girl pulled the card to the digivice while making a few arm movements.

"Digi-modify! Hyper-Speed Activate!" The girl called out as she slashed the card through the slot in the side.

Takato was surprised by this and looked back at the two digimon just in time to see Renamon smirk as she vanished from beneath Lynxmon leaving the fiery lion in a state of confusion. Renamon reappeared in the air above him and began descending down towards the confused digimon. Her paws were covered with bluish-white fire as she began to spin in mid-air while preparing her attack.

"Power Paw!" Renamon called out.

Lynxmon looked up just in time to get nailed in the face by Renamon and was sent flying a few feet away. Renamon landed and began walking past her tamer towards the fallen digimon. Lynxmon slowly got back to his feet but his head was lowered as he growled at Renamon before opening his mouth. Takato could only watch as a ball of fire began growing in Lynxmon's open mouth but Renamon seemed nonchalant as she continued her march.

"Thermal Mane!" Lynxmon yelled, lifting his head to face her.

Renamon's eyes widened in surprise as a blast of reddish-orange fire streaked towards her and raised her arms in an attempt to shield herself from the attack. Takato gasped as the fox-like digimon was thrown back to land beside her tamer but he was even more surprised to see that the redhead didn't seem to concerned about her partner's situation. The female tamer only reached for another card and brought it next to her digivice before speaking.

"Renamon, I'll be really angry if you lose to this weakling." The girl said.

Renamon got back to her feet without much difficulty and Takato could've sworn that the digimon was smiling. The female tamer once again made a few arms movements as she slashed the card through.

"Digi-modify! SnowAgumon's Frozen Wind Activate!" The girl yelled.

Takato watched as an image of a SnowAgumon transposed itself over Renamon for a moment before the fox-like digimon was surrounded by vapors of icy wind. The fox digimon began walking towards the growling Lynxmon, who was once again charging up another Thermal Mane attack.

"Thermal Mane!" Lynxmon cried out, unleashing another blast of fire.

As the blast of fiery breath neared Renamon, the wispy vapors began to surround her more violently as they began gathering at her right hand. Takato noticed a slight smirk appeared on the female tamer's face as she saw that the battle was about to end and could only watch on as Renamon prepared to deliver the final blow. Renamon lifted her right arm and aimed her paw directly at the oncoming Thermal Mane attack as the wispy vapors began flowing around her paw.

"Frozen Wind!!" The Kitsune digimon called out.

A blast of icy wind slammed into the fire blast and within in seconds tore through to impact with a shocked Lynxmon. Takato's eyes widened in shock as the digimon's form began to destabilize for a few seconds before he began to break apart into small particles and rise up into the air. However, the female tamer seemed to have other ideas as she called out to her digimon partner.

"Renamon, absorb all of his data before it gets away." The redhead commanded.

Takato could only watch helplessly as Renamon began to glow slightly as she lifted a few feet into the air and the digital data that had once been Lynxmon was absorbed right into her. After a moment the glow vanished and Renamon slowly settled to the ground before turning to face her tamer.

"I hope our next opponent will be tougher than this one." The redhead said then, turned away. "Let's go, Renamon!"

The fox-like digimon started moving after her tamer before disappearing in exactly the same fashion that she had first appeared. Takato was still staring in wide-eyed shock at what had just transpired so he failed to notice two important events that had been occurring throughout his dream. The display of his digivice had been glowing and the hazard symbol on the back of his right hand had been glowing with an intense red light. Suddenly, Takato's world exploded in light as his dream came to an abrupt end.

Takato's eyes shot open in alarm and he finds himself staring up at the ceiling above his bed while breathing heavily. He could still feel the digivice in his right hand but he could also feel the now familiar burning sensation in the back of his hand and knew that the symbol had once again appeared. However, he could not help but wonder why this symbol started appearing after he got his digivice. Maybe, there was something important about it but he was in the dark as to what the importance of the hazard symbol could be.

Slowly, Takato sat up in bed and brought the digivice in front of his face for closer inspection but his eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. The display was active and was displaying his digiegg but unlike before the digiegg was shattered meaning that his digimon had hatched. Takato quickly searched through the other screens but he could find no sign of his newly hatched digimon and sighed in disappointment. He looked over at his clock and noticing the time realized he would be late for school if he didn't hurry. Quickly bathing and getting dressed, the young Matsuki made his way down into the bakery and said a quick good morning to his parents as he grabbed a few pieces of bread as his breakfast before running out of the door. Mie and Takehiro could only stare at his retreating form in surprise since it was a rare occurrence for Takato to actually have gotten up on time.

Meanwhile, Takato was nearing the park with full intent on telling Kenta and Kazu what had happened in his dream. A sudden image of the female tamer flashed through his mind causing him to blush. However, he couldn't think about her much longer as a beeping sound drew his attention to the digivice in his pocket. Casually, he drew the device from his pocket and brought it up to his view while staring at it confusion. He was quickly rewarded with a holographic screen displaying the image of the very same digimon that he had been drawing the day before.

"Guilmon!?" Takato exclaimed in surprise.

As soon as the words left his mouth, the holographic image vanished to be replaced by an arrow that was pointed in the opposite direction from where he was going. It didn't take Takato long to realize what the arrow was indicating and a huge smile appeared on his face as he turned a complete 180-degree turn and ran.

"Bull's-eye baby!" Takato exclaimed, excitedly. (I can't believe it but I'm actually going to get my ideal partner.)

Takato ran as fast as he could follow the digital arrow as it turned him in random directions. He was a bit grossed out when he found himself being led down a dingy alley and even more grossed when he had to crawl through a gutter pipe filled with rats and other unmentionables. However, Takato was nearing a construction sight when a pillar of light suddenly exploded from within the fence and shot up a few meters into the sky before dropping back down out of sight. Takato turned to look at the fence surrounding the construction yard before his curiosity got the better of him. He glanced down at the digivice in his hand and saw that it was indicating for him to go inside. Takato took a deep breath to steel himself before pushing open the gate and walking inside while casually looking around. He slowly made his way towards a huge pit that was in the center of the yard as he noticed a white mist was rising from the depths of it. As he got closer he noticed a stairway that led to the bottom and quickly took it down in hopes of finding Guilmon at the bottom of the pit.

(This is the most awesome thing that has ever happen to me. I never believe that I would actually become a digimon tamer especially since all the rumors about becoming one was that you had to have some real talent at the card game.) Takato thought.

As Takato neared the bottom of the stairs, the young gogglehead could barely contain his excitement as a huge goofy grin was plastered across his face. Finally, his feet reached the bottom and he peered forward into the now slowly dissipating fog in search of Guilmon. It wasn't long before he managed to find him and couldn't help but giggle at the sight of his digimon that greeted him.

The small red dinosaur-like digimon was sitting in the middle of the pit while looking over his own body with a look of child-like wonder and amazement. He would make the occasional sound that to Takato's ears sound like the calls of a small child or something similar. Takato slowly began to make his way forward towards the digimon he watched as Guilmon lifted his head to stare at the far wall in front of him. Takato's eyes followed that of the digimon and was rewarded with the sight of a few rats crawling along the pipes but unaware of their presence. He turned back to his digimon just in time to witness the small dragon open his mouth in parody of a yawn but he was surprised as red energy began to gather inside.

"PyroSphere!" Guilmon called out before unleashing a fireball about the size of his own head.

Takato gasped as the fireball impacted with the wall and left a rather large hole and in the process killed the small rodents in a fiery blaze. Guilmon's ears batted for an instant as he turned to look in the direction he had heard a sound coming from while at the same time getting to his feet. He stopped as his eyes came to rest on the figure that was standing a few feet away from him and looking at him. Takato took a step back as Guilmon's eyes came to rest on him and he was suddenly aware of the burning sensation on the back of his hand once again. By instinct, he held up his hand and aimed the symbol so that it was facing Guilmon but he didn't know why he was doing it. The reaction from Guilmon was automatic as the pupils of his eyes shrank to an almost nonexistent state as his viral side took over.

"Tamer!" Guilmon said in a low growl then, began walking towards Takato.

Takato remained where he was until Guilmon was no more than a few inches in front of him before his hazard symbol and the ones on Guilmon's body flashed red for a second. Takato looked down into the feral eyes of his partner for a moment before turning away and heading back up the stairs. Guilmon seemingly understood his unspoken command to follow as he followed the young tamer up the steps and the two made their out of the of the construction yard.

To Be Continued…

Well, I've finally decided to get chapter 1 done and man am I glad. This also means that I am once again starting to write once again but all my stories will be progressing rather slowly. I'd like to give thanks to Neverwhere: Chaos Mode for the idea of ChaosGallantmon having a Chaos mode. I had toyed with the idea of giving him that since my story won't just end with the defeat of the D-reaper by the tamers. However, if Neverwhere happens to see this as stealing of his idea then, I will remove Chaos mode from my storyline but I have decided to change Chaos to Hazard for a little originality. I hope everyone that has been waiting is satisfied with this chapter and I'll try to get the next one out as soon as possible.

In the next chapter, Takato and Guilmon begin the formation of the partnership but with Guilmon's arrival those around Takato begin to notice a change in his demeanor. What is causing these changes in Takato's behavior and how will it affect his relations with his friends and family. Also, I shall be introducing Henry, Terriermon, Rika, and Renamon in the next chapter but how will they react to Takato? Find out in the next chapter of Digimon: Hazard & Chaos: Awkward Encounters.


	3. Awkward Encounters

Hazard & Chaos

Chapter 2: Awkward Encounters

By: Damerei A.

Disclaimer:

See Chapter 1.

() Character's thoughts

> Megidramon speaking.

Takato found himself floating a dark abyss of storm clouds and lightning. The only other source of light was the red glow coming from the hazard symbol on the back of his hand. He didn't know what was going on but this was the second weird dream he had in the past few nights. The first being the one he dreamed about that redhead girl and her Renamon but unlike that one this one was darker. A sudden shift of movement behind Takato caused him to turn around in surprise but he didn't see anything behind him but still felt as if he was being watched.

"Is anyone out there?" Takato yelled.

A deep rumbling laughter was his reply. "Yes, I am here, tamer."

Takato was startled by the reply. Memories of his first encounter with Guilmon began to flood his mind and he gripped his head. He remembered being afraid of Guilmon when the dragon digimon had blasted the wall but then, he recalled being calm as he felt the burning sensation as the hazard symbol began glowing then nothing. He had no idea when he fell asleep or what happened to his partner but this dream was the strangest by far.

"Is that you, Guilmon?" Takato questioned.

Laughter again followed by a deep voice. "I suppose you can say that in a way I am Guilmon but at the same time I am a completely different digimon all together. Guilmon is actually my original rookie form but after I came into contact with the incredible power of digital hazard I became a dark digimon."

Takato was confused by the answer. "What do you mean by that?"

"I am a digimon known as Megidramon, the dark dragon of destruction and also the bearer of the power of the digital hazard. However, I was sealed away by a holy knight digimon named Gallantmon because the sovereign of the digital world feared my power. My power was sealed away and placed in a vessel that the sovereign themselves crafted to act as the keeper of the hazard. That vessel just so happens to be you young Takato Matsuki." Megidramon replied.

"What do you mean when you say I am a vessel created by some sovereign? I am a human and I was born just like any other human!" Takato exclaimed.

"That is true that you were born like any other frail human but you are not completely human. Let me explain just a little bit that your mind can understand what I am saying. It is true that you were born like a human but because you possess my power and characteristics you also share the traits of a digimon just like Guilmon. However, that merely means that you are a hybrid but doesn't mean that you possess all the traits of digimon. Regrettably, you are more human than you are digimon but just enough you is digimon so that the hazard doesn't try to delete you. The four-digimon sovereign realized that there was no way to completely destroy me and this was the only solution they could come up with to prevent me from annihilating the entire digital world. However, they seemed to make a miscalculation as they allowed you to a digimon tamer as I hear that you humans with digimon partners are called. It would've been perfect it I could take over Guilmon's body but he was also created as outlet for you to use my power. To believe that the power of the digital hazard is under the control of mere human." Megidramon explained.

Takato allowed the information to sink in. "So you mean to tell me because of what the digimon sovereign did I have your power but how do I use it?"

"It's not quite that simple, human. You possess my power but they wouldn't allow you to freely use it without limitations because my power is meant to destroy everything. You are merely a container of everything that makes me what I am including my personality as well. We are a merger of human and digimon and that's what makes you a human-digimon hybrid." Megidramon replied.

"Wait a minute! Why are you telling me all of this? How does it help you to tell me that you are part of me and that I have your power?" Takato asked, suspicious of the unseen digimon.

"The answer to that is quite simple, Takato Matsuki. Through you I want to have my revenge on the digimon sovereign for imprisoning me. You may not be able to freely use my power to its fullest potential but you can use it to a certain extent. Actually, you are already under the influence of my power but you are unaware of it. However, that is beside the point since I am a prisoner of your body I have to make use of it. I may not be able to directly take control of your body thanks to the restraints the sovereign set in place but I can influence your actions just enough to satisfy my needs." Megidramon replied.

Takato quickly grew angry and the hazard symbol began to glow brighter in response. "What makes you think that I will let you have any control over my actions? If the sovereign placed you in my body then, that means that I have control over you not the other way around. I won't let you stop me from becoming the best tamer in the entire world."

Megidramon laughed and Takato paled as a giant shadow suddenly appeared before him. The light of his hazard symbol began to illuminate the huge figure before him. Takato could only stare in awe and fear at the dragon digimon before him. He could instantly recognize a few similarities between Guilmon and Megidramon such as the hazard symbols on his body and the red skin. However, Takato quickly understood why Megidramon was considered a dragon of destruction. His tattered wings and long, wicked claws showed that he had been in many battles and on top of that the evil look in his eyes was more than enough to unnerve the brown-haired tamer.

"You really don't have any choice in the matter, my young tamer. You will help me eventually bring destruction to the digital world whether you like it or not. You are the possessor of the hazard and with my influence you and Guilmon will become the strongest tamer and digimon that the digital and the human worlds have ever seen." Megidramon said then laughed.

Takato could only stare as Megidramon faded back into the darkness but his dark laughter continued to echo around him. The light from the digital hazard began to glow even brighter until the dark abyss was bathed in red light right before Takato felt himself become conscious.

The young tamer could feel himself waking up but he still didn't open his eyes as he tried to convince himself that his encounter with Megidramon was merely a dream. There was no way that it was true that he partially a digimon and the only reason he existed was become some digimon created him to be a container for some evil digimon. Plus, if what he said was true would he really end up being responsible for helping Megidramon get his revenge on the sovereign and destroy the digital world. All Takato ever wanted to have his own digimon just like the kids did in the digimon TV show. He was already good at the digimon card game and many considered him good enough to challenge the digimon king and queen but this was something completely different. He was only a thirteen year old kid and all of this was becoming more than he could handle.

Takato's eyes shot open as he felt something nuzzling against his arm and quickly looked to his right to see Guilmon at the side of his bed. He no longer had the feral look from before but there was a look of intelligence in his golden orbs. Takato sat up in his bed and looked down at his hand as he felt the burning sensation of the hazard symbol and saw that it was glowing, slightly. His thoughts once again returned to the dream he had of Megidramon and he involuntarily shuddered at the implications of what could happen if what he said were to come true.

"Guilmon, so you are really here? I thought that last night was just a dream but you're here so I guess that means that I really am a digimon tamer and you're my partner." Takato said.

Guilmon nodded but didn't reply. For a moment Takato began to think that Guilmon was incapable of speech which would make him rather difficult to deal with. The red dragon-type digimon took a few steps back as Takato climbed out of bed and watched his every movement as Takato walked over to his desk to grab his digivice.

(I wish I could remember all of what happened last night after I found Guilmon. The hazard was reacting to Guilmon so I guess that maybe Megidramon is actually within my body.) Takato thought.

You're actually beginning to realize that what I told you is true, my keeper of the hazard. Megidramon's voice echoed in his head.

Takato was startled by Megidramon's voice inside his head but quickly ignored the dark digimon. He turned to look at Guilmon and found it hard to believe that Guilmon and Megidramon were one and the same. Guilmon tilted his head to the side as his tamer continued to stare at him without saying anything as if making a judgment of him. Guilmon also was making his own judgement of Takato since he could feel the presence of a digimon emanating from his tamer but he was sure that Takato wasn't a digimon like himself since he was his human partner. Guilmon was confused by this but figured this was why you humans and digimon were able to become partners.

"Guilmon, do you remember how I brought you here?" Takato asked.

Guilmon blinked a few times. "Of course I do, tamer. You told me to follow you and I simply followed you back here. When tamer went to sleep I went sleep as well and only woke up because I was having a really weird dream about a digimon named Megidramon. He told me that I was going to become him one day and the only way I could do that if you as my tamer made me stronger."

Takato flinched for a moment as Guilmon confirmed the truth about Megidramon.

(Just because Megidramon wants me to help him destroy the digital world doesn't mean that I have to help him. I'm going to prove it by becoming the strongest tamer in the world and Guilmon will be the most powerful digimon to ever exist.) Takato thought.

The brown-haired tamer was completely unaware that Megidramon was influencing his thoughts. One or another Megidramon was determined to have his revenge on the four digital sovereigns by using Takato or escaping this so-called prison of theirs. Although, with all the restraints they set in place he couldn't control Takato's body but with his influence he would turn Takato into a dark tamer and with the power of the hazard there wouldn't any capable of stopping him.

"Takato, are you up already?" Mie's voice called from the hallway.

Takato was surprised by his mother's voice and quickly looked around in search of Guilmon but couldn't find any sign of the dragon-type digimon. He was confused by his sudden disappearance but at the same time he was relived because he didn't know how he could explain Guilmon to his mother if she ever saw him.

"Yeah, mom! I'm almost ready and I'll be down in a few minutes." Takato said.

He placed his digivice back down and hurried to grab his clothes so he could get ready for school before his mom came to check in on him. Wherever Guilmon was hiding Takato was sure that he was somewhere close by and would be all right for the time being.

Takato was unaware that Guilmon had merely moved outside to stand out on the balcony. He didn't know why but he had sensed fear from Takato and felt that he wanted him to hide but he didn't understand why he felt that way. Guilmon pushed it aside as he curled into a fetal position as he waited for his tamer to return. Maybe soon he could begin to fight other digimon and grow stronger so he could digivolve and become one of the most powerful digimon around.

Forty-five minutes later, Takato walked back into his room but still didn't see any sign of Guilmon. He was sure that Guilmon was still somewhere close by but he didn't understand why. He glanced at the back of his hand but the hazard symbol was inactive so it wasn't Megidramon that was making him feel this way which left him confused about the whole thing. The whole situation with Megidramon has changed his whole dream of becoming the best digimon tamer. If he used the hazard power in anyway even if it was by accident he had no idea what would happen to him or Guilmon. He was especially worried about Guilmon since Megidramon that he was originally a Guilmon before the power of the digital hazard made him evil. If the same thing happened to his Guilmon then, he would probably unintentionally create another Megidramon that would probably try to destroy the digital world. He still wondered why the digimon sovereign have him born human if was supposed to be partially digimon since he is the container of the digital hazard and Megidramon's essence.

(I can't think about that right now. I have to hurry and get to school before mom starts yelling at me and if I'm late Miss Asagi will make me stand in the hallway again.) Takato thought.

Takato walked back over to his desk and grabbed the digivice and stared at it for a few moments. As he focused on the hazard runes the digital hazard on the back of his hand began to pulse, faintly. Movement out of the corner of his eye drew his attention to the window just as Guilmon stepped back into the room through the window. Takato stepped over and threw his arms around Guilmon's neck, which caused a surprised expression to come across Guilmon's face.

"I'm glad that you're my partner, Guilmon. Together we're going to become the best tamer and digimon duo around." Takato said.

"Tamer, I want to become strong enough to digivolve and become the most powerful digimon so I can always protect you. I can smell other digimon and I know that they will want to fight me whenever I meet them. The goal of all digimon who come to the human world is to defeat any digimon they find and load their data so that they can become stronger. That's also my goal to become the strongest so I can't be deleted and have some other digimon load my data." Guilmon said.

"If another digimon loads you're data does that mean that you're gone forever?" Takato asked.

Guilmon nodded, slowly as Takato allowed the information to sink in. he was afraid of the thought that Guilmon could be deleted if any other digimon defeated him. However, as Guilmon's tamer he was supposed to make his partner stronger and protect him. He had always imagined himself having his own digimon partner just like the kids on the digimon TV show and now that he had the chance he wasn't going to mess it up. He was going to make Guilmon strong and he was going to make it happen without the power of the digital hazard.

"Alright, Guilmon! We're going to become the best so that no one can ever split us apart because we're friends and partners forever." Takato said.

Guilmon smiled. "Whatever you say, tamer."

Takato grinned. "Don't call me tamer, Guilmon. My name is Takato, okay."

"Ta-ka-to!" Guilmon sounded out.

"Yeah, that's right. I have to leave you now because I have to go to school but I can't leave you here because if mom finds you then, she'll freak. I have someplace for you to hide while I'm at school and I think I know just the place. Do you think you can go back outside and wait for me until I come out back then, we can leave?" Takato asked.

Guilmon nodded and climbed out of the window to stand outside on the small balcony. He glanced back as Takato closed the window behind him and curled into a fetal position as he waited for his tamer to come and get him.

Takato glanced at the clock and quickly grabbed his things as realizing he was going to miss Kenta and Kazu if he didn't hurry up and leave. Plus, he also had to take Guilmon to his hiding spot before anyone noticed him on the balcony. He also remembered to grab his digivice and clipped it onto his waist as he hurried out the door and downstairs.

Mie and Takehiro were in the kitchen baking the first batch of bread as Takato came rushing into the hallway. Takato made his way over to Mie and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and glanced over in the direction of the dining room. His parents had yet to set out any breakfast on the table so that meant that they had been running late this morning.

"Sorry, Takato! I didn't have anytime to fix breakfast since you're father forgot to reset the alarm last night and we're running late. Could you be a dear and open up the shop for me while I get this first batch of bread out and ready?" Mie asked.

"Sure thing, mom!" Takato replied.

Takato hurriedly ran to the front of the shop and turned the sign around to show that they were open. He then went behind the counter and set up the register for when his mother and father came from the back so they could start ringing up the customers. Once he had finished setting up everything else Takato made his way back into the kitchen just as Takehiro was putting the finishing touches on the first batch of bread and pastries.

"I'll just grab some bread and go. I have to hurry and meet up with Kazu and Kenta so I'll be leaving now." Takato said.

"Don't forget that you have to help out with the shop after you get out of school. Last time you went out with Kazu and Kenta and didn't come back to after we had closed." Mie said.

Takato nodded as he grabbed some bread from the day old pile making sure to grab enough to give to Guilmon as well. He wasn't sure if real life digimon could really eat human food but he was going to find out real soon. He made his way out the back door and came up to where his window was at but didn't see any sign of Guilmon on the balcony.

"Guilmon!" Takato called out.

In response to Takato's call Guilmon stood up and peered down at Takato before leaping down to land in front of Takato with a soft thud. Takato took a step back just in time to avoid being landed on and smiled at Guilmon.

"Are you ready, boy?" Takato asked.

Guilmon nodded.

Takato quickly realized that Guilmon could easily be seen so he kept to the alleys as he led Guilmon to a place where he believed he would be safe. A couple of days ago he had come across a closed off alley that led to a dead-end. It was on the same path going to school and right next to a construction site so he was doubtful that anyone would come by because of all of the chances that they could get hurt. Making use of some boards that were lying around, Takato managed to put up a temporary wall to make it seem as if the alley had been blocked off. This in turn managed to hide Guilmon from public view and if he had to Guilmon could always go around the corner into the back end of the alley. This was only to be temporary until he found a better place to hide his partner but he hoped Guilmon would remain safe for the time being.

"Alright, boy! I have to go to school and since they don't allow any kind of animals I can't take you to school with me. Although, I wish they did have a class on digimon then, I'd have the biggest surprise for everyone when I show up with you. Just stay here until I get back then, we'll probably play some for the rest of the day." Takato said.

"Okay, if you say so but why can't we play now?" Guilmon asked.

"Because I have to go to school, Guilmon. I wish I could just skip school and play with you but if I do then, Mrs. Asagi would tell my parents and they would probably ground me for awhile. If that happened then, I wouldn't be able to play with you for a long time." Takato replied.

Guilmon's ears folded, slightly as he curled his body into a fetal position and stared at Takato, sadly. The brown-haired tamer sighed for a moment before remembering that he still had the bread to feed Guilmon before he left. Maybe eating something would raise his partner's spirits and probably put him to sleep until later on after he got out of school. Guilmon watched with rapt interest as Takato took the white bag that he had been carrying in proceeded to empty its contents before him. He took one of his clawed hands and poked at the brown substance before looking back up at Takato with a questioning expression.

Takato smiled. "I thought you might be hungry so I brought you something to eat on while I'm going. It's called bread and it's really good especially the ones with the white frosting on top."

Guilmon looked down at the bread and cautiously took a piece and proceeded to stuff the entire bread roll into his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise at the taste and a happy expression came to his face as he began to devour the bread one piece after another. Takato smiled at his new partner once more before slipping through a panel of the makeshift fence then, covering his exit with a board that effectively blocked Guilmon from view. Once this was accomplished Takato set out for school and would hopefully meet Kazu and Kenta at the park before they decided to leave without him.

It was some time later when Takato found himself sitting in Mrs. Asagi's class listening to her go on about the history of some ancient Japanese dynasty that he really didn't care for. He was more concerned about Megidramon residing inside of his body. He couldn't help but to feel uneasy with the fact that an evil digimon was put inside of him because the digimon sovereign decided that he was supposed to be some sort of prison. It still found it to farfetched that he was actually supposed to be a human-digimon hybrid. However, everytime he tried to convince himself that it was untrue he only had to glance at the hazard symbol on the back of his hand and hear Megidramon's demented laughter inside of his head to know that what the dark dragon had said was true.

(How did I end up like this? Was it some sort of cruel joke that I find out that digimon are real and get my own partner just to find out I have an evil digimon inside of me? On top of that Megidramon wants me to help him destroy the digimon sovereign as well as the digital world wherever that is. Am I really going to become a dark tamer or can I change all that?) Takato thought.

"Takato Matsuki, do you really find my class that boring?" Mrs. Asagi asked.

Takato jerked to attention with a start and found the entire class as well as Mrs. Asagi staring at him. In the case of Mrs. Asagi, the brown haired woman was frowning while the class was giggling. Normally, Takato would've blushed in embarrassment but Megidramon decided it was time to set his vessel onto the path of darkness. Takato merely returned Mrs. Asagi's gaze with a stare of indifference that caused Mrs. Asagi to falter with sudden change from the normal Takato she was used to. When Takato failed to answer her question, Mrs. Asagi closed her eyes and sighed as she tried to push the image of Takato's face from her mind.

"Takato since you seem to have your mind elsewhere I want you to report to the principal's office." She opened her eyes and focused on Jeri. "Jeri, I want you to take this form and escort Takato to the principal's office."

Jeri Katou blushed as she cast her gaze over to Takato and found that he was looking over at her from the corner of his eye. From deep within Takato's mind, Megidramon was quite satisfied with Takato's sudden change in behavior. What he had neglected to mention to Takato that although the sovereign had confined him to Takato's body the seals they had placed were meant to eventually wipe him out. After the final battle with Gallantmon while the digimon sovereign were merging him and the holy knight together in order to seal him and transfer their combined essence into Takato's body something went wrong. The consciousness of Gallantmon went silent while Megidramon was left to plot out his revenge against the holy digimon. The seals were not acting as they were originally intended because instead of deleting him they were partially merging his consciousness with Takato's mind. That was why he was able to influence Takato's action because in a way Takato was becoming him. It wasn't a complete merger but Takato was now more prone to act on his negative emotions instead of keeping them restrained plus with the power of the hazard coursing through his veins was he as much evil as he was good.

(Yes, Takato will work perfectly in helping me to destroy the digital world. He will become my envoy of destruction and through Guilmon a new Megidramon shall be born.) Megidramon thought, his mind shielded from Takato's.

Takato turned his gaze away from Jeri and looked back at miss Asagi with a flat look before getting up and heading towards the door. Miss Asagi was still unnerved by Takato's icy demeanor since he was usually just a goofy kid but maybe something was going on with him that was making him act this way. She would probably have to talk with his parents to find out if anything was going on that she should know about. Her attention was drawn to Jeri as she made her way to her desk. Miss Asagi quickly filled out the disciplinary papers for Takato and handed them to the young girl.

"Make sure Takato goes straight to the principal's office then come back." Miss Asagi instructed.

Jeri nodded and made her way to the door where Takato stood patiently waiting for her. Once Jeri reached him Takato walked out of the class and down the hallway as Jeri struggled to keep up with his fast pace. Once she was able to get side by side with him she looked at his side profile and studied him to make sure this was the same Takato she always shared class with.

"Takato, are you feeling alright?" Jeri asked after a few seconds.

Takato glanced at Jeri before sighing. "Yeah, I guess I'm alright. I'm just going through a lot of things right now. I was thinking about something when Miss Asagi called me out and I was so surprised that I didn't respond. When she said she was sending me to the principal I knew it wouldn't matter if I said anything or not so I didn't."

"Takato, I really don't want you to get into trouble when it really wasn't a reason for it. What if I go back and talk to Miss Asagi maybe she would forgive you?" Jeri said, smiling.

Takato didn't respond because his mind was elsewhere again. He realized that he had basically given Miss Asagi the cold shoulder but it hadn't been his intention. It didn't take a genius for Takato to realize that it was Megidramon making him act this way. He glanced down at the back of his hand and saw that the hazard symbol was barely visible on the back of his hand. It was really faint and could only be see if he held his hand at a certain angle. He wondered if he had a strong enough will to resist the temptation of power that Megidramon and the hazard seemed to be giving him because it would mean that he would be turning evil. He was finding it even more impossible to believe that Megidramon was actually able to influence the way he acted. Takato wished he understood more about the reason why the digimon sovereign would do this to him.

"Takato, are you even listening to me?" Jeri asked, an angry tone to her voice.

Takato was jerked back to reality from his thoughts by Jeri's voice and found the brunette standing in front of him with an angry look on her face. The young vessel was shocked and took a step back as he realized that they had come to a stop. He glanced around and realized that they were standing in front of the principal's office.

Takato looked back at Jeri, an embarrassed look on his face. "Sorry about that, Jeri. I was thinking about something again and I didn't realize you were still talking to me."

"You've been acting pretty weird lately, Takato. Are you sure you don't want to talk about whatever is bothering you?" Jeri asked, sweetly.

Takato resisted the urge to blush and looked away from Jeri and noticed a blue-haired boy coming towards them. Takato remembered him from one of his classes as being a rather smart student plus he was half-Chinese but couldn't remember his name. As the boy got closer Takato became aware of an extreme heat coming from the back of his hand and glanced down at his hand. The hazard symbol was pulsing an angry red and the burning sensation was steadily growing stronger with each pulse.

(Why is it acting like this now?) Takato thought

The hazard is responding to the presence of a digimon. The closer the digimon the more intense the burning sensation is the closer the digimon is. It would seem that the boy you are looking at has a digimon so that would make him a tamer just like you. Megidramon said.

(Well, at least this thing is all that bad but I still don't like the fact you're inside of my head speaking to me.) Takato thought back.

There are many abilities that the hazard grants your human body and I want you to become familiar with all of them if you are going to be my avatar of destruction. Megidramon replied.

Takato ignored Megidramon and focused his attention on the boy again and noticed something about the backpack he was wearing. For one, it was a little bulky and there was also a tip of green sticking out of the top of the opening. To Takato it looked almost like the edge of an ear and he realized that Megidramon was right when he told him about one of the powers of the hazard. The boy waved at them as he passed to which Jeri returned his wave. Takato nodded at him but he also was studying the other tamer and to see if his digimon would move or anything to give itself away. Jeri noticed this and lightly slapped Takato on the arm to draw his attention back to her.

"Takato, stop staring at him like that and let's hurry so you can see the principal." Jeri said.

Takato nodded and followed the brunette into the principal's office. Takato began to grow a little nervous as he stared at the middle-aged man sitting behind the desk. Mr. Kisirai looked up from the latest forms he had received from the district office to see Jeri and Takato entering his office. He frowned since this was not the first time he had seen the two in his office. Usually it was because Takato had gotten into trouble but it was never anything serious.

"Thank you for bringing Mr. Matsuki to my office, Miss Katou. I'll write you a pass back to class and you can head back to class." Mr. Kisirai said.

Jeri nodded and walked over to the principal's desk to hand him the slip. Mr. Kisirai wrote out a pass and handed it to Jeri and watched her head back to the door. Jeri glanced at Takato and smiled at him but Takato's attention was focused on Mr. Kisirai. She couldn't help feeling sorry for him but there was nothing she could do for him now.

Once the door closed behind Jeri, Mr. Kisirai focused his attention onto Takato and found the boy staring back at him with a blank stare. Mr. Kisirai stood up from behind his desk and walked around to stand a few feet in front of the boy. Takato looked up at the taller man and although on the outside he seemed calm he was a nervous wreck on the inside. Megidramon was tempted for a moment to manipulate Takato's emotions but something held him back as he felt a pressure against the barrier that kept him restrained within Takato's body. He idly wondered if the consciousness of Gallantmon was beginning to stir but he could feel nothing from his nemesis.

"Not paying attention in class again, Mr. Matsuki. This is the third time Miss Asagi has sent you to my office in the last two weeks. Is there some reason you have a hard time paying attention to Miss Asagi's lessons or are you just being a delinquent on purpose?" Mr. Kisirai asked.

Takato looked a bit sheepish. "I've had a lot to think about lately and I kinda zone out every once and awhile. I'm not ignoring Miss Asagi on purpose but it just sort of happens when I start thinking really hard about something."

Mr. Kisirai sighed. "Takato, I believe that I may have to have a conference with your parents if this continues. I'll give you one last chance but if Miss Asagi has to report to my office one more time then I will have to discipline you."

Takato nodded, stiffly and resisted the urge to sigh when he realized that he wouldn't be getting into trouble this time but he had to be more careful. If Mr. Kisirai talked to his parents then, he would get in trouble for sure whether it was his parents or the principal. He could hear Megidramon chuckling in the recesses of his mind and did his best to ignore the dark digimon.

"Yes sir, I understand and I'll try not to let it happen again." Takato said.

Mr. Kisirai nodded. "That may be so but I'll still have to punish you for not paying attention in class. I believe a few hours of after school detention will suffice for now. Miss Asagi just so happens to have duty after school today so report to her at the end of the day."

Takato nodded, slowly but didn't say anything more. He was already trying to figure out how he was going to explain to his mom that he got detention. Mr. Kisirai filled out the necessary forms for Takato and sent the young tamer back to class. As Takato was heading back to class he became aware that his hazard symbol was glowing again and he quickly looked up just in time to see the same boy from before walking around a corner. For a moment, Takato was tempted to stop him and ask him about what was in his backpack but chose not to. He continued back to class and handed Miss Asagi the form that he had received from the principal.

Miss Asagi sighed. "Well, you'll have plenty of time to concentrate on the lesson that you missed after school, Takato. Now take your seat and please try to pay attention for the rest of the period."

Takato nodded and quickly turned to go back to his seat as he felt Megidramon trying to influence his actions again. As soon as Takato sat back down he turned his attention inward as he tried to make contact with the dark digimon.

(Megidramon, can you stop messing with me? I'm starting to get really annoyed with you trying to mess with my emotions every few minutes.) Takato thought.

Now why would I want to do something like that my young tamer? I want you to become my envoy of destruction and the only way I can do that is to get you to know the pleasure of experiencing negative emotions. You have the power to crush anyone that stands in your way and I'm going to teach you how to use as much of my power as your frail human body can handle. Megidramon replied.

(Why do you keep thinking that just because I can use your powers I will become evil?) Takato questioned.

It's quite simple, Takato. The hazard is a power that corrupts anything that comes into contact with it. No matter how much you may want to fight it the hazard is already corrupting you. I'm not really doing anything but planting suggestions in your mind. The hazard is what is really toying with your emotions and turning you evil. Believe it or not I was once a good digimon and was as innocent as the Guilmon that is partnered with you now. Which that brings up a rather interesting note on how you became partnered with Guilmon. Megidramon said with a hint of curiosity.

(What do you mean?) Takato asked.

I never thought this would come up but at the time I was corrupted by the digital hazard I was the only Guilmon in existence that I knew of. I had traveled much of the digital world but I had never encounter another Guilmon or met any digimon that had ever seen one. It poses a rather interesting question about my origins. Megidramon said then laughed. You know this is the first time I've ever thought about such a minor detail. Maybe being contained in your body for so long has begun to affect me as well.

Takato was about to question him again when the bell rang signaling the end of the period that meant it was now time for gym period. This was one period that Takato didn't mind because he was more of an athletic type anyway. He got up and joined Kazu and Kenta as they headed down to the locker room to get changed into their gym clothes. The three boys changed quickly and made their way outside where miss Asagi stood waiting for her students.

Takato, Kazu, and Kenta stood off to the side as Kenta and Kazu were questioning Takato about his visit to the principal's office. Takato was trying to avoid the questioning since it always ended up with them asking why it took so long for Jeri to come back after she took him to the office. The two always insisted that Jeri had a crush of him just the same as he had a crush on her.

"Come on and tell us what happened, chumly. You can't say nothing happened because she was smiling and blushing when her friends mentioned your name. You had to have done something or she wouldn't been so embarrassed." Kazu said.

"I'm telling you guys that nothing happened. We just talked about a few things but I didn't say anything that would make her embarrassed or anything." Takato replied.

"You're hiding something from us, Takato. We already know that you really like Jeri and it's so obvious that even Kazu can tell that she likes you." Kenta said, pointing at Kazu.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean, Kenta? Unless you forgot I was the one that told you in the first place so you're the one that couldn't figure it out." Kazu said.

Takato shook his head and looked over towards the girls. He noticed Jeri was standing so that she was able to discreetly look at him and still talk to her friends. For a moment, Takato wondered if Kazu and Kenta were right about her having a crush on him. He had a crush on her for a while now but he never thought she would have a crush on him. The brown-haired tamer pushed the thought aside when Miss Asagi called for the class to begin.

"Alright, class. Today were going to be doing the jump and I will be judging each of you on your takeoff, the height of your jump, and your landing. First up will be Kazu." Miss Asagi said.

Kazu took his position at the line and got into a ready position. Miss Asagi gave the signal and Kazu took a running start before making his jump over the pole just barely touching it and landing on the soft padding on the other side.

"That was pretty good, Kazu. Although you touch the pole because you didn't arch yourself enough you did manage to pass." Miss Asagi said.

Kazu grinned and made his way back over to where Kenta and Takato were standing. The trio watched as the others as they completed the jump while some failed others passed. When it was Jeri's turn Takato paid close attention while trying not to let Kazu and Kenta realize it.

Such a silly concept is this emotion that you humans call love. All it seems to do is distract and makes you humans act irrationally. Megidramon said, invading Takato's thoughts.

(Leave me alone will you and stop reading my thoughts. You're starting to become one really annoying tenant and why would human emotions concern you?) Takato thought, annoyed.

Takato was surprised when Megidramon didn't reply and would've thought more on it if Jeri hadn't been making her jump at the moment. Takato found himself blushing as he noticed the way Jeri's body arched gracefully through the air as she crossed the pole then landed on the soft padding with a soft thump. He quickly did his best to calm himself before either of his two friends noticed.

"That was pretty good, Jeri. So you far you've jumped the highest at three inches above the bar limit." Miss Asagi said, marking her book. " Next up with Kenta and finally it Takato you're the last to go for today's exercise."

Both boys nodded as Kenta walked up to the starting line and took his position as he waited for Miss Asagi to give the signal for him to start. Miss Asagi gave the signal and Kenta took a running sprint before leaping and aching his body to clear the pole and landing on the padding with a soft thump. Miss Asagi made her mark down in her pad as she recorded how high Kenta had gotten.

"Excellent, Kenta. You cleared the bar by two and a half inches to put you in second place." Miss Asagi said then, looked over at Takato. "Whenever you're ready you can start, Takato."

Kenta made his way back over to where Kazu was standing as Takato made his way over to the starting point. Both boys as well as the rest of the class knew that Takato was pretty good and always had the highest marks in class.

"So, high do you think he's going to clear the bar today?" Kenta asked.

Kazu shrugged. "Don't know but I can't believe that you jumped higher than me. If I hadn't messed up on my jump I would've jumped even higher than Jeri."

Kenta snickered. "Don't be mad that Takato's girlfriend jumped even higher than you."

"Watch it, Kenta or I'm going to clobber you." Kazu threatened.

Kenta wisely shut up and turned his attention back to Takato. As Takato reached the starting point and took his position he noticed Miss Asagi walk over to the pole and raised it about four inches. The brown-haired woman looked back at Takato and smiled.

"I thought you might want a little more of a challenge since you normally have such an easy time with it." Miss Asagi said.

Takato returned the smile, wryly as he readjusted himself to make the higher jump. He knew he could make it but he wondered if Miss Asagi was trying to get back at him for earlier.

Are you afraid that you can't make the jump because if so let me put your concerns to rest. The hazard is now enhancing all of your normal human abilities to a small extent. The more in control of hazard you become the more you shall notice these changes. Megidramon said.

(I don't want your help or the hazards help in anything that I do.) Takato thought back, angry.

Sorry but this is something that happens naturally to anyone that comes into contact with the hazard. I told you that whether you like it or not you will help me destroy the digital world and the digital hazard will ensure your cooperation. Megidramon said, darkly.

Takato couldn't come up with anything to say and didn't notice that Miss Asagi along with the rest of the class was staring at him. Growing impatient, Miss Asagi decided to wake Takato from his little daydream since it seemed he wasn't going to move anytime soon.

"If it's to hard for you then we can always try a lower mark, Takato." Miss Asagi said.

Takato was jerked from his thoughts. "No, that's alright, Miss Asagi. I can make the jump just taking a moment to get ready."

"Well, try to hurry so we can move on to the next lesson." Miss Asagi said with a sigh.

Takato had to resist the urge to make a smart comment but didn't knowing that it was Megidramon and the hazard messing with his emotions. Takato took a running start and noticed that he felt somewhat lighter than usual. He took his leap and arched his back while easily clearing the pole and landing on the padding with a soft thump. Instead of getting to his feet, Takato laid there for a moment as he thought back on what had just happened. When he was running he felt faster and as he was jumping he found that he had more time to adjust his body since he was a few inches higher than the pole. As he got his feet he glanced down at the faint outline of the hazard symbol on the back of his hand.

(Am I really going to help Megidramon destroy the world by using the power of the digital hazard?) Takato thought.

Well, you're finally starting to get the big picture. No matter how much you try to deny it you're going to become a destroyer as legendary as myself. Megidramon said, laughing.

"That was rather impressive, Takato. You cleared the bar by almost five inches and at such a high level. It would seem that if anything else that you're athletically gifted." Miss Asagi said in a shocked tone.

Many of Takato's classmates applauded their approval at Takato's amazing display. As Takato walked towards his friends he noticed that Jeri was heading over to the two boys. Takato had almost reached where Kazu and Kenta as well as Jeri and her friend Ami were standing when the hazard flared up. He glanced at his hand to see it glowing, steadily and wondered what this could mean this time.

(Megidramon, what's going on this time?) Takato asked.

Megidramon chuckled. You claim to despise me and yet you're once again asking me for help. It would be a lot simpler if your pitiful human mind could understand all of the abilities of the hazard then I wouldn't have to explain anything to you. The hazard is reacting to Guilmon since it would seem that he is somewhere nearby. Normally, this would not happen but since the hazard sensed that other digimon other and your partner is in the area that hazard is shifted into a sort of battle phase.

(Guilmon is here in the school? I hope he doesn't run into anybody or this could cause a whole lot of trouble. I told him to stay put until I got back from school then, we would play together then so what's he doing here.) Takato thought in a panic.

Guilmon is basically a newborn digimon even if he's act the rookie stage. He possesses some maturity thanks to the hazard but otherwise he's still got a short attention span. That's something you will have to correct if your going to make him into my next incarnation. Megidramon said.

Takato ignored him as he called to Miss Asagi. She turned around and regarded Takato with an annoyed look having been interrupted.

"What do you want now, Takato?" Miss Asagi asked, annoyed.

"Miss Asagi, can I go to the restroom?" Takato asked.

Miss Asagi sighed. "Yes, Takato but make it quick but I'm going to begin the next lesson without you and fill you in when you get back."

Takato nodded and made a quick dash for the school in search of his partner. He only hoped that Guilmon had managed to remain undiscovered so far and that he could get Guilmon back out of the school.

Meanwhile, Guilmon was moving through the hallways of Takato's school. It hadn't taken long after his tamer had left him for Guilmon to finish his food and become extremely bored. He had went in search of Takato's scent in hopes that maybe he and his tamer could do something to get rid of the boredom that he was feeling. Remembering that Takato didn't want him to be seen, Guilmon was hiding inside a box that he had found nearby from his hiding place that luckily was big enough to almost cover his entire body. The only visible parts were his tail and his eyes from where he poked holes in the box so that he could see where he was going. He was still following Takato's scent or Takatomon as he was now calling him since Takato's scent was a unique mixture of a digimon's scent as well as his own scent. He had also smelled another digimon but it was coming in the opposite direction of Takatomon so he decided to ignore it for now.

(I wonder where Takatomon is? This place is really big and I might never find him and I'm getting really hungry as well.) Guilmon thought.

The dragon type digimon was rounding a corner when he collided with a solid object. Naturally, Guilmon only took a step back but he looked forward as he heard a grunt. He found himself looking at a middle-aged man sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Guilmon asked.

"Of course not. Young man, could you care to explain why is that you're walking around the hallway when you should be in class. Furthermore, why are you hiding inside of that boss?" Mr. Kisirai demanded.

"I'm looking for Takatomon can you tell me where he is?" Guilmon asked.

"I don't know who this Takatomon is but you still haven't told me why you're inside that boss?" Mr. Kisirai demanded again.

"Takatomon told me not to let anyone see me so I'm hiding inside this so nobody can." Guilmon replied, happily.

"Well, I'm the principal and I demand that you take off that box immediately." Mr. Kisirai said, grabbing onto the box.

He was surprised when he couldn't get the box to budge even an inch and pulled at the box again. Guilmon held a firm grip on the box since he wouldn't allow himself to fail Takato's orders.

"I demand that you come out of this box immediately. I don't know who this Takatomon is but I'm the principal and you must do exactly what I tell you. Now let go the box now or you're going to be in some serious trouble." Mr. Kisirai said, struggling to overpower his supposed 'student'.

Guilmon didn't want to get into any trouble or else Takatomon would be angry with him so he released the box.

"Okay, you can have the box!" Guilmon exclaimed, happily.

Mr. Kisirai was so surprised that he fell backwards due to the sudden lack of resistance. Guilmon giggled as the man fell backwards with the box landing on him. He had no idea that humans could be this amusing and wondered if this guy would play with him. Mr. Kisirai pushed the box from atop him and began to glare at the student before him. However, the last thing he expected to find himself was a red dragon with black stripes covering his body and a hazard symbol on his stomach. Mr. Kisirai began to back away in fear afraid that it could decide to attack him at any moment.

"Hi!" Guilmon exclaimed, happily.

Mr. Kisirai screamed in terror as he quickly got to his feet and made a quick U-turn. However, he forgot about the box and tripped over it, knocking himself unconscious as he fell. Guilmon regarded the human before his before his nose picked up another rather intriguing smell. Sniffing the air to gain a sense of direction before following the smell to find out what would cause his stomach to growl.

It was a short while later when one of the free period teachers found the principal lying unconscious in the hallway. A student from one of the nearby classes heard the teacher calling for help and soon the hallway was filled with students as they watched a few of the teachers bring the principal back around.

"Sir, are you alright?" A teacher asked.

Mr. Kisirai looked around in fear. "Where did that big dragon go? Didn't any of you see it?"

"Mr. Kisirai, we didn't see anything except for finding you unconscious. Can you remember exactly what happened?" Another male teacher asked.

It was at this moment that Takato arrived still following the feeling he was getting from the hazard symbol in order to find Guilmon. When he noticed the huge commotion he quickly pushed his way through since the hazard was pulling him that way and hoped Guilmon wasn't there. He was glad that he only found the principal surrounded by a few teachers but his relief was short lived when Mr. Kisirai began talking.

"I was making my rounds when I saw this box moving around and thought that it was one of the students inside of it. When I stopped the student he refused to remove the boss saying something about something-mon telling him not to let anyone see him. When I told him to take the box off or he would get in trouble he let it go. Instead of a student there was a red, black and white dragon staring at me with his vicious teeth and claws. He was going to eat me when I tried to get away I tripped over the box and hit my head when I fall. Luckily for me the dragon didn't try to eat me." Mr. Kisirai replied.

Takato couldn't help but despair when he heard what Guilmon had managed to do. Not only did he follow him to school but also the principal caught him. He didn't actually believe that Guilmon had any intention of attacking Mr. Kisirai. He was more worried that if anyone believed the principal then they would call in the police to try and capture Guilmon. If they caught Guilmon then, they would try to experiment on him and who knows what could happen to him.

Well, we can't allow anything to happen to my other half. If he is tampered with in anyone he may not be able to act as a conduit for the hazard's power. You had better find him real soon if you want to accomplish your goal of being the strongest tamer. Megidramon said.

"Guilmon!" Takato whispered to himself.

The hazard tamer made his way back through the sea of students as he followed the feeling he was once again getting from the hazard. He was unaware that the blue-haired boy from before had overheard him and watched Takato go with a critical eye. He whispered something to his backpack before following behind Takato.

Meanwhile, Takato was sure that he was getting closer to Guilmon because the feeling from the hazard was growing even stronger. His search so far had led him through the locker room, to the kitchen and now he was out in the schoolyard. He was growing tired and took a moment to regain his breath while ignoring the burning sensation from the hazard.

"If I don't find Guilmon real soon who knows what sort of trouble he'll get into. I just hope that I can find him before he gets himself caught or hurts someone." Takato said, between breaths.

"Did you say Guilmon?" A voice asked from behind Takato.

Takato spun around in surprise to find himself facing the same boy he had been watching before. He knew the boy was a tamer and wondered if his digimon was still somewhere nearby. He was tempted to ask Megidramon but he refused to rely on the dark digimon for information fearing that he may use it to his advantage. When Takato didn't reply the boy chose to move from his position by the wall to stand closer to him.

"In the hall I heard you say Guilmon, is that the name of your digimon?" The boy asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Takato replied, feigning ignorance.

It was at that moment that a digimon came from behind him. Takato instantly recognized him as being a Terriermon and tensed, wondering why this kid was approaching him like this. He didn't have Guilmon with him so he had no protection if they wanted to attack him.

"Look, I'm not here to fight you if that's what you're thinking. My name is Henry Wong and I just wanted to talk with you about digimon if that's alright with you?" Henry asked.

"Henry, why are you asking him when I'm a digimon and can tell you a lot more than he can?" Terriermon asked as he climbed Henry's back to rest atop his head.

Takato was unsure on what to do next, as he had no idea what they were up to. It seemed rather strange that another digimon tamer would just approach him for no apparent reason. It didn't set him at ease that the hazard symbol was still flaring and he could feel it try to drive him act on his more negative emotions. He managed to resist the urge but he still remained cautious. Suddenly, the hazard symbol flared with a bright light that drew Henry's and Terriermon's attention to his hand. Takato's mind was flooded with a vision of Guilmon standing on what appeared to be the school rooftop. He instinctively knew where to go and without a word left Henry and Terriermon to watch him disappear around the corner.

"Well, that was really rude. Henry, are you sure that he is a tamer because he acted like he didn't know what you were talking about? Maybe you didn't hear him right because I never heard of a Guilmon before and I've been all over the digital world." Terriermon said.

"I'm sure of it Terriermon. When I saw him earlier in the hallway he had a digivice on his waist and it looked exactly like mine except for the color. What I really want to know is what was with that bright that was coming from his hand?" Henry said.

Terriermon didn't say anything but he was wondering the same thing. Whatever that intense red light was it made him freeze up as if he was paralyzed by fear and that worried him. That light had an evil feeling to it and he wondered if the kid was actually evil. He didn't want to worry his tamer but he was sure to watch out for the other tamer that is if he actually had a digimon partner. Although, he was sure that he had smelled the scent of a digimon on him but what if his digimon was actually a dark digimon and the kid turned out to be a dark tamer. That would mean that he might have to fight them in order to make sure that they didn't try to hurt anyone. Terriermon wrapped his ears around his body as all this thinking about the kid was beginning to give him a headache.

(I really need to do something constructive or my ears are going to fall off.) Terriermon thought.

Henry opened his backpack. "Hurry and get back inside before someone spots you. We'll have to try some other time to talk with that kid and find out what he knows about digimon."

The rabbit-type digimon quickly obliged as he jumped down from Henry's shoulders and scrambled back into the safety of his backpack before someone spotted him. Henry glanced back in the direction that Takato had ran off once more before heading back into the building. He had to get back to class before anyone noticed that he was missing.

Meanwhile, Takato was making his way to the roof of the school in search of his elusive partner. He was still worried about his encounter with that other tamer and his Terriermon. He already knew that there were other tamers but he had no idea what to expect from any of them. Would he make friends with them or would he have to battle each one of them in order to prove which of them was the strongest. He wished he knew what to expect being a digimon tamer but he was at a lost. The only source of information he had was probably Megidramon and he didn't want to ask him.

Do you really think so low of me, my young one? If you're going to be my envoy of destruction then, you're going to have to know everything that I know. Like I said before, you have my power but you lack the knowledge to use it and the hazard shall take care of that part. Megidramon said.

(If you're so willing to give out information tell me what am I supposed to be doing a tamer?) Takato thought.

That is something that you must discover on your own but as long as I get what I want in the end I could care less what you do. Megidramon replied.

(Well, you really are a lot of help.) Takato thought, sarcastically.

Megidramon chuckled in response before receding back into the realms of Takato's mind. Takato was beginning to get really frustrated with his current occupant. He pushed the thought to the side as he finally reached the rooftop and scanned the rooftop in search of Guilmon. He didn't see him at first but as he walked to the side of the entrance he saw Guilmon sitting at the opposite end of the roof. His eyes began to grow bleary and he was so overcome with emotions that didn't acknowledge the hazard flaring once more before going silent.

Takato found himself unable to speak at first being so happy that Guilmon was safe and alright. He slowly approached him as he struggled to find his voice in order to call Guilmon's name. Luckily, he didn't have to because Guilmon suddenly picked up Takato's scent drifting in the air and turned around. A happy expression came to his face as he saw his tamer and took a running start towards him. Takato stopped as he saw this and braced for Guilmon to barrel into him. At the last moment, Guilmon leaped into the air and dived onto his tamer.

"Takatomon!" Guilmon exclaimed, happily.

Takato crumpled under Guilmon's weight as the digimon proceeded to nuzzle his face. Takato laughed as he pushed Guilmon off him so that he was in a sitting position. Guilmon rested on his haunches as he peered into Takato's face still smiling.

"Guilmon, I'm not a digimon but I'm glad that I found you." Takato said.

Guilmon smiled even more. "You were looking for me and I was looking for you but we found each other, Takatomon."

Takato was about to correct him again but chose not to. He was just glad that he had found his partner before anyone else now all he had to do was keep him hidden until school was out.

"Guilmon, don't follow me to school like this anymore. If anyone had caught you then, they would've taken you away and we wouldn't have seen each other anymore." Takato said.

"I'm sorry, Takatomon. I promise to do what you say from now on." Guilmon said, sadly.

Takato smiled. "Don't worry about it, boy. I'm just glad that you're okay and now I need you to stay up here out of sight until I come and get you later."

Guilmon nodded and watched as Takato got and made his way back over to the doorway. Takato gave one last wave before going back inside the building. Guilmon returned to watching the clouds as he waited for his tamer to come back and get him. Maybe later they could play together if his tamer wasn't mad at him for following him. That would be a great way to end the day and Guilmon just couldn't wait for Takato to come get him.

It was some time later when Guilmon found himself walking through what Takato called a park with his tamer at his side. All the different things that he was seeing and all the different smells were so enticing to his senses and they amazed him. However, the real reason they were there was because Takato had discovered a great place to hide Guilmon. It was a stone shed located in the center of the park that used to be a clubhouse to the younger kids but ever since they put an Iron Gate up none of the kids ever used it anymore. It was a perfect place for Guilmon to hide and he had plenty of room to move around because it was on a rarely used trail. As they rounded a corner Guilmon began to grow even more excited and couldn't hold back any longer.

"Takatomon, aren't you going to tell me where you're taking me?" Guilmon asked, excited.

"Don't worry, Guilmon. I'm just taking you to your new home and after that we can play for the rest of the day." Takato replied.

"Yay!" Guilmon exclaimed, jumping into the air.

Takato smiled at his partner and realized that they were getting closer as they neared a fence leading around another corner. As soon as they rounded the corner, the hazard symbol on the back of his hand flared to life making Takato grip his hand at the sudden intense pain. At that same moment, Guilmon's eyes turned into slits as his viral instincts took over. However, he was unable to react as a fist suddenly materialized in front of him and knocked him backwards through the fence. Takato ignored the pain from his hand a focused his attention on Guilmon to make sure he was alright before looking to his left. He was surprised to see the graceful figure of Renamon landing in a crouched position. He was also surprised to see the same redheaded girl from his dreams standing in a tree looking at them with a scowl on her face. He was about to ask her why she had attacked Guilmon when she spoke first.

"Well, Renamon it seems that we found another victim and from the looks of these two it won't take long. Now go and walk all over them." The girl said.

"As you wish, Rika." Renamon replied.

The vulpine digimon jumped into the air just as Guilmon was standing and dove down at him. As Takato saw his digimon take a stance he had only one thought on his mind. What was going on and how was he going to get out of it before Guilmon got hurt?

Deep inside Takato's mind, Megidramon stirred as he watched the events unfold and he wondered how his young tamer was going to handle his first digimon fight. If necessary he would lend advice but he had to see if he was truly worthy of mastering the power of the hazard.

To be continued…..

Well, it's been awhile but I finally posted another chapter of Hazard & Chaos and hope to do even more real soon. Sorry for the wait everyone but I've been so busy lately that I almost decided to give up on writing anymore fics. Luckily, my boss has given me a little more free time and I'm now beginning to write again and hope to continue no long breaks between stories.

In the next chapter, Takato and Guilmon battle against Rika and Renamon. A timely intervention by Henry and Terriermon prevents the fight from escalating to far. However, it leaves an unresolved score that Rika and Renamon are determined to finish. Plus, you will also see Takato use some abilities of the Hazard as they begin to manifest themselves. Will Takato truly become Megidramon's envoy of destruction or will he be able to resist the call of darkness? Find out in the next chapter of Hazard & Chaos: Battle of the strong.


End file.
